galmora_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The lands of Cyrian
The lands of Cyrian known as the fields of grain and barley and the war of the crowns, where feudalism is set in place by the Human rulers and blood is spilled between kings for their endless struggle of power, cities and castles were build on these foundations and such would not change for a long time. Do not mistake these lands for a barbaric and unlawfull civilization however, infact this continent is almost rid of poverty and all citizens living within kingdoms have recieved basic education in both the art of putting quill to paper as reading, to where nobility have been taught one of the many ancient languages. Decendants from Giants they were believed to be and worshippers of ancient gods, now having conqoured the lands they have made Cyrian their home and settled with many castles and kingdoms within, it is home now to humans, cities made up from large stone walls to simple hamlets surrounded by palisades build upon a fertile landscape filled with plains, dense forests and hills. It is not uncommon to find large lakes and rivers within the landscape or rocky cliffs on the shores of the lands, making for excelent naval defence. Inhabitants of The lands of Cyrian Climate within the Islands and Seasons The lands of Cyrian hold a temperate climate where during spring and summer tempratures range from 10C to 30C (50F - 83F) where the winters seem to drop down to a chilling -10C to -15C degrees (14F - 5F ). Cities and other notable structures to be found within the lands of Cyrian Within the lands of Cyrian there are various monuments, structures and cities build, alot of them had been almost entirely destroyed by the wars that had been going on between Human kingdoms. However many cities, towns and important sites are still found within the lands. *The Capital of Edilwell is known as the heart of the Kirgan kingdom and is known to house the famous mages collage that is led by the archmage Rodil. It is claimed to be one of the five inpenetrable cities in Cyrian as it had withstood many sieges during the three hundred years it stood tall and mighty. *The well of faith, it is said that this well had been placed by the ancient gods that once roamed the continent and is believed to be holding magical properties. *The city of Lakehall, the city is located within the human kingdom of Hoarfield, mechants also call this city "The kingdom of wealth." as this is the heart of all trade within the continent. *The tomb of the silent queen is the final resting place of the "Red Queen" a sorceress who had recieved this name after spreading war and chaos through the lands and all kingdoms, she has a kill count of over seven million individual humans. *The crossroad of the guardians is also known as the path of wealth, each and every road leads towards a wealthy city but that is not the reason to why it is named the path of wealth, the reason being is that alot of bandits and raiders often wait patiently along these roads for merchants to come.